En el muelle (Katsudeku)
by deankeen
Summary: Katsuki ve desde el muelle el andar de las olas, mientras recuerdos melancólicos vienen a su mente. Suspira, mientras se recarga en el barandal. El pasado le golpea en el rostro, y no tiene intenciones de olvidar. Ese atardecer, el mismo mar le recuerda aquel día, aquella última vez. Y es ahí donde le viene un nombre, una persona en específico. "Izuku"


Suspiré mientras observaba el atardecer. Me encontraba en el muelle viendo el movimiento de las pequeñas olas; esa extraña danza que ocurría en el mar.

Fruncí el ceño.

Me vinieron recuerdos: aquellos que me duelen rememorar; y me enfado conmigo mismo, porque siempre aparecen cada vez que vengo aquí.

Escuchaba en la lejanía a las gaviotas que se iban a sus nidos, pues pronto tendrían que dormir.

Me acerqué un poco más y me quedé recargado en el barandal que me separaba del vacío. Bajé la vista y veía ahora el chocar del mar con la madera de la base del muelle.

En algún punto empezaron a salir lágrimas. Maldición, odio que me pase esto.

Odio ser tan débil, tan estúpido.

Todo es tu culpa, Deku.

Me hiciste cambiar, me convertiste en alguien que desconozco. Me enseñaste cosas que no creía tener dentro de mi podrido ser; me enamoraste con tus patéticos sonrojos y ese estúpido nerviosismo; me enamoraste con esos ojos llenos de timidez; me llevaste hasta lo más alto del cielo.

Me envolviste en una utopía: en donde nos besabamos y el mundo se detenía. Cuando estar contigo era lo único que podía tranquilizarme. Ahí, dónde lo único que importaba eran nuestras promesas y palabras de amor.

Tú me veías siempre con un rubor que me fascinaba, como no tienes una maldita idea. Yo desviaba la mirada, intentando no darle importancia.

Siempre nos encontrábamos en este muelle. Donde tú eras la blanca arena y yo el basto mar, dónde nos entrelazábamos las manos y nos volvíamos uno mismo.

Este muelle es el testigo mudo de nuestro amor. Y también, de mi angustia.

Venir aquí me trae los más bellos recuerdos, pero también los más dolorosos.

Aquí fue la primera vez donde te vi, y también, la última.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a morir?

Tú, estúpido Deku.

¿No pensaste en el daño que me ibas a causar?

Si sabías tu destino, ¿por qué me enamoraste?, ¿por qué me hiciste creer que tendríamos una vida juntos?, ¿por qué permitiste que cayera en este abismo sin retorno?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Durante mucho tiempo no entendí tus últimas palabras hacia mí. No comprendía qué querías decir.

"Lo siento, Kacchan" habías murmurado aquella tarde, mientras el viento revolvía más tu desordenado cabello y mirabas hacia el suelo.

Yo te pregunté qué mierda significaba eso. Tú sólo repetías lo mismo una y otra vez.

"Lo siento", "Lo siento".

Fue entonces cuando te acercaste y me besaste. Esa vez sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

Porque ese beso me supo a despedida.

Sigo sin comprender el por qué no supe nada. No sabía si no confiabas en mí o si temías a que te dejara.

Yo jamás te hubiera abandonado.

Me hubiera quedado contigo hasta el final.

Me rompiste el corazón, Deku.

Muy tarde supe de tu partida. Pasó tiempo para que me enterara que jamás te podría ver de nuevo.

Nuestro amor se disipó, como la espuma del mar; nuestras promesas se evaporaron como el agua de lluvia con el calor; tu sonrisa se apagó, como el sol en el anochecer.

¿Sabes? De haberme enterado antes de tiempo. De haberlo sabido...

Te hubiera hecho muy feliz. Hubiera sido menos idiota, menos mierda contigo.

Te habría dicho una y otra vez lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado.

Tu ausencia me tiene destrozado; tu partida me dejó vacío. Te extraño, como no te imaginas.

Deku, a veces quisiera que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla.

Quisiera despertar y creer que si vuelvo a este muelle al atardecer, te veré de nuevo. Te veré sonriéndome, diciéndome ese apodo que odio, pero que sonaba tan maravilloso de tus pequeños labios.

Ahí mismo te abrazaría y acariciaría esas estrellas que tienes como pecas.

No te dejaría ir. Seríamos felices por siempre.

Te sonrojarías por alguna idiotez que dijera, me besarías con tanta dulzura.

Yo te diría mil veces que eres el amor de mi vida.

Lo haría si esto no fuese la realidad.

Lo haría si no estuvieses muerto.

Me tengo que resignar y aceptar el hecho de que nunca jamás te veré otra vez.

Sólo me queda observar el mar que vimos juntos tantas veces, Deku.

Me queda presenciar ese atardecer que experimentamos cada día.

No tengo más remedio que llorar al recordarte. Sonreír por el hecho de estar agradecido por haberte conocido.

Alegrarme por haberte visto en el muelle; observarte cómo mirabas con melancolía el firmamento, mientras escuchabas las olas del mar.

Ahora tengo que esperar a que pase el tiempo, para que te vuelva a encontrar.

Para que te vuelva a ver.

Esperándote en el muelle cada jueves, como lo hacía cuando tú estabas vivo.

Seguiré velando por tu regreso, Izuku.

Estaré en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos por primera vez. Aguardaré por tu sonrisa, ansiaré tus sonrojos.

Me quedaré por ti.


End file.
